


Exam Stress

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RyuuMasa] Grad school is tough, even for someone as brilliant as Jin [grad school AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exam Stress

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Based on a true story. ;; Also, first serious fic I've written in ages, so prob. not the best, sorry.

 

 

Title: Exam Stress  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU. Based on a true story. ;; Also, first serious fic I've written in ages, so prob. not the best, sorry.

“Youko-chan, the dryer’s free.” Ryuuji stuffed the last of sempai’s shirts in the hamper. “Hurry up, or you won’t have any clean clothes for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry.” With a speed Ryuuji wished that she would apply to her studies, Youko yanked her blouses and skirts from the washer, tossed them in the still warm drying machine, and turned it on medium heat for an hour. “But nii-san, if you’re gonna do Jin-san’s clothes now, I don’t see why you can’t toss in some of my stuff, too?”

Ryuuji gave Youko a look. “I’m only doing his clothes until his exam is over with.” After that, as much as he loved sempai, he could get his own pizza stains out of his work shirts.

“Oh, well, I have three finals in… learning next week, so maybe if you took over my dish washing duties—”

“Forget it.” Ryuuji picked up the hamper. “I’m heading to my room to fold and put away. Call me if you need any help with homework.”

Youko smiled at him. “I always do.”

\--

Ryuuji had folded the clothes. He had also fed J his crunchies (and dealt with J’s death glare because it wasn’t another helping of wet food), called Hiromu to make sure everything was going all right at school, and told Youko good night, as well as squeezing in some reading, but sempai had yet to return from his self-described cramming session.

Ryuuji huffed, checking any social media on his phone for possible updates. He didn’t want to bother his sempai, but he was starting to get seriously worried.

He was about to hit speed dial when he heard the door creak open, and tired foot falls.

“Sempai!” Mentally scolding himself for shouting— Youko was asleep, after all— Ryuuji rushed back into the living room. He helped sempai out of his coat. “How was studying?”

“Super shitty.” Sempai rubbed at his eyes. “Ryuu-chan, we were at it for three hours, and I don’t think one thing sunk in.”

“Sometimes it takes times for information to be processed.” Ryuuji went to put up the coat. “Take off your shoes, and sit down.”

“No, I gotta highlight stuff and—”

“I can’t believe I’m the one saying this but…” Ryuuji gently, but definitely, shoved his sempai down on the couch. “You need to take a break from studying.”

“But—”

“But you studied for three hours already. Add in the two hours this morning, and that’s almost a quarter of your day.” He sat down next to his sempai. “Burning yourself out won’t help, as you’ve told me more than once when I started going back to school.”

Sempai made a face, which was preferable to the vague desperation since he’d come home. “Do you ever get sick of being right?”

“Not really.” Ryuuj rested his head on sempai’s shoulder. “I know this is important.”

“It’s more than important. If I fail once, it’s an extra year until I graduate. If I fail it again, they’ll ask me to leave the program.”

“But you won’t fail.” Ryuuji patted his hand. “I know you, and you’re too brilliant to let some test hold you back.”

“Yeah.” Sempai surprised him by hiding in Ryuuji’s side. “But wow, it’s easy for even me to forget that when I’m dealing with all this drudge work.”

“It’s just one more week.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“And then we’ll celebrate.”

“… With lots of sex?”

Ryuuji nudged him. “If you’re willing, I’m willing.”

Sempai gave him a tired smile. “I’m okay with taking that exam now.”


End file.
